the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton!
Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton! is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in July 2015. Synopsis It's Freya Clifton's birthday today and she gets great presents - what could possibly go wrong? Plot The episode starts off with Freya Clifton in bed, asleep. Layla Clifton, her mother, comes in with her presents. She excitedly unwraps them. The presents are: some perfume, some makeup, a football, new trainers, a pair of shorts and some packets of Harriet-Boes. She tells Layla that she is pleased with them, as she was worried that she was going to get a pair of binoculars or a map of South America. Her older brother Pete Clifton and her lazy father Frank Clifton come in and say to her "Happy birthday" and throw her two bottles of Irn Poo. Afterwards, Layla, Frank and Pete leave the room and Freya gets changed into her casual dress. Three hours later at 12:00pm, there is a chap at the door from her main party guests: Natalie Skelly, Natasha Sagdiyev and Robyn MacDonald. Afterwards, her other friends, Mae MacDonald, Louisa McIntyre, Christine Peel, Kari Johnson, Michelle Milton, Fiona Rivers, Gail Webster, Jennifer Campbell and Keeley Hughes arrive. However, she spots four extra faces at the back of the crowd: Harry Smith, David Marshall, Ellie McCoy and Morten Larsen! She tells them to leave, however she remembers that she is going to watch The Thirst Games: Rattlesnake Part 1 with her friends; it is coming on at 12:05pm. The four go upstairs and sneak into her room. Ellie refuses to go in due to Freya's room smelling of her farts! The three boys don't care about the smell, and she finally gets in by spraying her perfume. The four of them then sit down on her bed and look at her presents. Harry and David share a packet of Harriet-Boes whilst Morten ducks down at the open window and reels his fishing rod into a random house's window. He manages to obtain a bottle of milk. Ellie decides to pour it all over Freya's bed and over her new presents. Afterwards, the four high five each other. Harry looks in her clothes drawer to see if she has anything to disguise themselves. Luckily, she has four policeman costumes, one of which Pete accidentally left in her room. Harry, David and Ellie put on Freya's costumes whilst Morten puts on Pete's costume, as that will fit him better. David lets out a reeking fart to gross out Freya when she enters her room. Morten also knocks some of her stuff over. The four sneak downstairs and go into the kitchen. They sneak the cake that was on the table into the toilet and have a quarter of it each. Afterwards, they have a peek in the living room. Everyone screams, thinking that they are all under arrest. The four of them force them to walk with them to the police station. They dump them there and run back to Freya's house. The four sneak back into her room, looking in her cupboard this time. Morten finds a Norwegian crime book called Blod og Drap (Blood and Murder) and he puts it in his rucksack. Ellie spots a GameSphere, which she initially plans to steal but then decides to give it to her "babe" Harry. He is delighted and Morten puts it in his rucksack for him, until they go back to Colham. Afterwards, the four change out of the policeman costumes and flee. That night, Freya finds out what happened. Due to the milk being spilled across her bed and presents, some of her items being stolen and her room being made into a mess, she starts crying. Layla instantly works out it was all done by Harry, David, Ellie and Morten. She phones the police, who will arrive at their houses and arrest them the next day. She promises Freya that she will get her new replacement presents. The next day, three police cars turn up at each house. The four are arrested, and when they reach jail Ellie announces that she is leaving the "stupid" Black Foot Gang and is breaking up with Harry. Him and David start crying whilst Morten appears uncomfortable. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes